horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby (Justin Bieber song)
The 1st article on the Horrible Music & Songs Wiki! "Baby" is a song by Canadian singer, songwriter and actor Justin Bieber featuring American rapper and actor Ludacris. It was released on January 18, 2010, as the lead single for his debut studio album My World 2.0. The song has received tremendously negative reviews and, to make matters worse, this is the very first page on this wiki! Lyrics Ohhh whoa x3 You know you love me, I know you care Just shout whenever, and I'll be there You are my love, you are my heart And we would never ever ever be apart Are we an item? Girl, quit playing We're just friends, what are you saying? Say there's another and look right in my eyes My first love broke my heart for the first time And I was like... Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) Oh, for you I would have done whatever And I just can't believe we ain't together And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring And I'm in pieces, baby fix me And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream I'm going down, down, down, down And I just can't believe my first love won't be around And I'm like Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love, There was nobody that compared to my baby And nobody came between us or could ever come above She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck, She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks. She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street and At school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend. She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying... Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah) Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah) 2x Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...) I'm gone Why It Sucks # Stupid, repetitive, and unoriginal lyrics. # The music video of this song is extremely cheesy and bland. # The instrumental is just typical teen-pop dance music of the time the song came out. # It almost ruined the entire music community. # Embarrassing use of auto-tune. # Not only is this one of JB's worst songs, but it's one of Ludacris's worst songs as well. The Only Redeeming Quality # While it still sucks, it's nowhere near as bad as some of Bieber's other songs. Trivia * As of October 2019, it has garnered over 10 million dislikes on YouTube, making it the 2nd most disliked video on the website. It was also the most viewed video on the site from July 2010 to November 2012, when its record was taken by "Gangnam Style". * Drake makes a cameo in the music video. * Rodrick sings this song in Heather's birthday party in the film Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days. Videos Justin Bieber - Baby ft. Ludacris (Official Music Video)|The song's official music video Everything Wrong With Justin Bieber - "Baby"|Music Video Sins's video on the song Category:Justin Bieber Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Teen pop Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Internet Memes Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs Sung by Kids Category:Songs sung by Teenagers Category:Cheesy Songs Category:Songs with more than 1 billion views Category:2010 Category:2010s Category:Parodies from Bart Baker Category:Justin Bieber's Downfall Category:Torture Songs Category:2010 Songs